


how did you know?

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [59]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Lesbian May, also very brief mention of cancer, mentions racial profiling against black people, nothing graphic and only very brief, talks about a gun pointed at a young boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: may comes to hen and karen for advice
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: dhylen writes one shots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	how did you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> we need more henren content in this fandom, and also may content. here to say lesbian may should be a thing.
> 
> this is for mimi 💖

"How did you know?" she asks, her voice uncertain, quieter than usual.

"Know what?"

Maybe it had been the fact that university is way different to high school, and it had opened her eyes to more things, even if she'd had previous exposure her whole life. It's different than that, because it's people her own age, people she can relate to much easier. Maybe it's not that at all, but the new student in one of her classes. It's not like the thought had never passed her mind at all, but it had just never stuck around for more than a minute. Until now.

"How did you know that you liked girls?"

Even just hinting at it takes a small amount of weight off her shoulders, which on the one hand is great, but now she feels it constricting her chest. May has been scared before, though this is a different type of fear. It's not the same as the fear of almost losing your father to cancer, or corrupt cops racially profiling him. The fear of losing her mother every day to her job is always in the back of her mind. Her little brother is always there in her heart, and having a gun pointed at him had terrified her, so she jumped in front of the barrel. But this, this is a new kind of fear.

"Aunt Karen, I'm scared," she whispers finally, admitting it out loud.

"Oh, baby," replies the older woman softly, looking into the kitchen where her wife readies some snacks, then back at the teen in front of her. "Come here."

Reaching out her arms, Karen invites May into a calming embrace, and places a soft kiss to the crown of her head. They stay like that for a moment, holding one another as May inhales shaky breaths, not quite crying, but on the verge of tears.

When they pull apart, May dips her head, averting her eyes. 

"It's different for everyone," Karen starts. "For me it was tenth grade. All my friends were boy-crazy, and I didn't see the charm, the appeal. For some people, it's the most simple of things, like it was for me. Not everyone is like that, though. Many take time to figure it out, and it can be a full journey."

"Like Dad," she says, nodding slowly. 

"What's her name?" Hen asks, walking towards the two of them, placing fruit snacks on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. "The one that's got you questioning everything."

Smiling, May responds, "Lily. Her name is Lily. She's got this arts-y vibe, she's super smart, and she's really kind."

"Well, I don't have to be a raging homosexual to know that the way your whole face just lit up kind of answers your question." 

The comment pulls a nervous laugh from May's throat, and she watches closely as Hen situates herself on the armrest of the couch across from her, and takes her wife's hand. They smile at one another tenderly, and May knows how she feels. She wants that, and not with a guy.

"Look, it's perfectly okay to be unsure, or to not want labels yet. Just, be true to yourself, and it will all work out eventually." Karen. Always with the words of wisdom. There's a reason May came to these two.

"I think I'm-" She stops, rearranging her words, knowing her truth. "No. I'm gay."

Stupid emotions take over, her body flooded with relief, and tears slip from her eyes as she smiles wetly. 

"We're so proud of you, May. Of the woman you're becoming, of how brave and amazing you are," Hen speaks, pulling Karen along with her to both hold her tightly. 

Sobs of solace fill the air, and she wraps her arms around the two older women. 

"Please don't tell her yet, I want to be ready."

"Of course, baby," Karen replies for the both of them.

"Thanks Aunt Hen, Aunt Karen. I love you guys."

"Love you, too," they respond in unison.


End file.
